


Не ревную

by UsagiToxic



Category: Noir (Anime)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Post-Canon, Psychological Drama, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiToxic/pseuds/UsagiToxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мирей влюбилась. И чем же это кончится?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не ревную

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [I am not jelaous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936607) by [UsagiToxic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiToxic/pseuds/UsagiToxic)



> Мелодия этого фанфика из ОСТа Нуар. Zero Hour авторства Каджиуры Юки.

\- Познакомься, Кирика - Феликс Деспре. Феликс - Юумура Кирика.

Девушка пожала руку мужчине. Тот её не знал - она уже выучила его краткую биографию (Мирей была не в курсе об этом). Кирика считала, что её подруга была достойна если не лучшего (подобного не существует), то хорошего. 

\- Рада знакомству, - негромко произнесла она. 

Это был тихий летний вечер, достаточно уже поздний для сумерек. Мирей решила провести первую встречу самых близких ей людей на нейтральной и как можно более спокойной территории. Несмотря на общее спокойствие при разговорах об этой теме что Феликса, что Кирики, женщина всё равно волновалась. Кирике никогда ещё не приходилось "делить" её с кем-то другим, а Феликс?

Поймёт ли Феликс, что так крепко связывает их с Кирикой? Станет ли он задавать лишние вопросы, на которые она не будет отвечать, уходя от разговора и доводя дело до скандала?

\- И на каком ты курсе?

\- Перешла на третий. 

\- И как ты учишься?..

\- Разумеется, даёт пример всем однокурсникам и мне заодно. Кирика - она такая, старательная, - вмешалась Мирей.

Спокойствие тихого летнего вечера не нарушалось никакими воплями или нагнетанием напряжения в воздухе. Кирика не была многословной - Кирика никогда не была многословной.

\- Хирургом? Страшно представить такую хрупкую девушку, как ты, на месте хирурга. Не боишься? А вам ещё, кажется, практику в морге проходить...

\- Не за столом же, Феликс!

Мужчина извинился, рассмеявшись. Кирика заверила его, что всё с ней будет хорошо.

Когда это Нуар боялись трупов. 

***

\- Ну и как он тебе? - слегка взволнованно спросила Мирей у своей подруги, когда они уже вернулись домой и принялись за свой ежевечерний ритуал чистки и проверки пистолетов. Обратный путь им Феликс одним пройти не дал - довёл до порога, не напрашиваясь затем на вечерний чай. Он переживал. Мало ли что может случиться с двумя молодыми девушками в потёмках.

Откуда же ему знать.

\- Хороший, - подумав немного, ответила Кирика.

Корсиканка облегчённо вздохнула, и демонстративно попыталась отшутиться перед подругой от собственного напряжения:

\- Надеюсь, тебе тут в голову не пришло его у меня отбить, а? Ищи себе своего "хорошего"!

Ей не ответили. Подобные шутки Кирика предпочитала пропускать мимо ушей - не понимала она их.

Ежевечерний ритуал, изрядно уже надоевший обеим девушкам, продолжался. Они не пользовались больше своим оружием, но лучше перестраховаться. Опыт показывал, что никогда не знаешь, когда оно может понадобиться.

\- Может быть... - тихо, не желая этого говорить, произнесла Мирей, - Может быть, я скоро перееду к нему. Не возражаешь, Кирика? - громче спросила она.

Слух у Кирики был достаточно острый, чтобы расслышать всё и понять смысл. Не "может быть". "Я хочу".

Разумеется, она возражала. Никого, кроме Мирей, у неё не было - они уже словно срослись в сиамских близнецов своей чёрной нитью судьбы. 

\- Нет. Не возражаю, - улыбнулась девушка.

Мирей смущённо улыбнулась ей в ответ. Теперь, после всего, что они прошли, она начала чаще обращать внимание на эмоции Кирики. И ей нравилось то, что Кирика улыбалась всё чаще.

\- Справишься здесь без меня сама? Или, может, тебе переехать в общежитие? Там у вас милый студенческий городок. Познакомишься поближе со сверстниками.

Кирика пожала плечами, вновь смотря на пистолет.

\- Мы можем? - спросила она после длительной паузы. И лишь Мирей знала, какие вопросы и терзания прячутся за этой парой слов.

\- Имеем право, - кивнула она.

Они боялись. За "нормальную" жизнь им теперь приходилось бороться также отчаянно, как раньше за право её сохранить. И пусть внешне это казалось простым делом.  
Но они не были уверены, не окажется ли их сосед шпионом, не нагрянут ли однажды за Кирикой безликие мужчины в костюмах, не пришлют ли Мирей очередное странное письмо.  
И не окажется ли Феликс кем-то кроме того, кем он представал в повседневной жизни перед Мирей. 

А даже если нет, то втянутого в это всё мужчину уже не вытащить. 

Действительно ли они имеют право на нормальную жизнь, когда повсюду подобный риск?

\- Если мы будем трусить, Кирика, то нам лучше сразу друг друга застрелить, - глухо сказала Мирей, собирая пистолет обратно и вновь, в знакомой манере направив его на Кирику. Это было словно привычкой, от которой корсиканка всё никак не могла отвязаться.

Кирика знала, что та ни за что не выстрелит. Мирей не трус.

Но у них обеих не было ощущения, что вся эта история с Феликсом не закончится трагедией.

***

На кладбище, горько смотря на свежезарытую могилу, стояла француженка средних лет, но выглядящая всё ещё юной и свежей - блондинка с не то серыми, не то голубыми глазами. Копия своей матери - ей всегда все это говорили.

За руку она держала кудрявую наряженную девочку. Девочка не могла сосредоточиться и ничего сказать в поддержку женщине - только крепче прижимала к себе потрёпанного, старого плюшевого мишку. Недалеко от них с подавленным видом стоял, прислонившись к ограде, крепкий мужчина, русоволосый и в траурном костюме. Он находился рядом со старым уже человеком, который едва сдерживался - он хотел плакать, но не мог себе этого позволить. Пусть скупо, пусть по-мужски - но он не мог.

Люди умирают. Это происходит со всеми и ежедневно.

И стоит радоваться за тех, кто смог умереть своей собственной смертью, зная, что жизнь прошла не напрасно; кто смог уйти, уснув - покойно и безболезненно.

А чуть поодаль всей этой печальной компании, спрятав руки в карманах, твёрдо стояла на ногах старая, хрупкая на вид японка. Стояла и едва-едва улыбалась.


End file.
